The Crisis of Our Love
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: A romance that I made up of Tidus and Yuna. .:Minor Spoiler Alert:.*This was written before the game was released...*
1. Tears Held Back

Are We ever going to be together again?  
  
Wedding day was drawing near. Yuna stroded to the lake and stared at the tranquil water. _Why do I have to marry him anyway? Just because of what happened in the past with Yunaleska? This isnt fair._ Yuna layed back and watched the sunset and thinking about the wedding that was going to be held in two weeks. Taking a deep sigh sigh she thought about her circumstances. It was not like she hated Seymour so whats the problem? The problem was that....she didnt love him either. She never really thought much of him other than an older friend or a protector like figure. And Tidus....when he heard about the news, his face flushed with sorrow but forced a smile and wished them the best of luck.  
  
  
Yuna murmured softly. Everything has happened so fast from the time they had met. How can two completely different people from two completely different worlds have so much in common? Yuna felt that heart has been a complete again ever since her beloved father died.  
  
  
She didnt want to let go of what she and Tidus share. Even though it was only for a short amount of time, she felt she had known him for such a long period. Yuna knew that her heart belongs to Tidus but she cant break the engagement with Seymour. Yuna glanced at the sea feeling as if it was a pool of sorrow as she let two small tears escape her eyes.  
  
~*Two Weeks Later*~  
  
This was it. All preparations were already made. Yuna was in her room getting dressed up with Lulu as her aid. Yuna wore her mother's beautiful white wedding gown as she pulled on a pair of white slippers. Yuna...dont you look beautiful, exclaimed Lulu as she finished putting up Yuna's hair and added the extra eye shadow on. Looking at her own reflection, Yuna gaved a shocked expression of how amazing she looked. It was as if she was a heavenly angel sent down by the gods. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lulu opened it and surprised it was Tidus. Oh hi..Tidus, greeted Lulu as she gave a small smile. Hello...can I talk to Yuna? pleaded Tidus. Yuna's heart froze as she watched Lulu excused herself.  
  
Tidus looked as if he was about to faint. He nearly lost his breathe when his love began to walk towards him. Yuna....you look so...beautiful.. Tidus was speechless. Yuna just gave him a sad look and avoided eye contact. Yuna...whats wrong, Tidus whispered. YOU KNOW WHATS WRONG!! Yuna flunged her arms around Tidus's neck and embraced him as she sobbed on his chest. I cant do it, I cant marry Seymour knowing I have to spend the rest of my life with him!  
Yuna...I know how you feel...but you have to go on with the wedding, said Tidus as he stroke Yuna's hair and fell tears stinging up his own eyes. Follow your heart... was all he can choke out. Tidus...but my heart is with you, cried Yuna as she sobbed even harder and embraced him even tighter. Tidus's tears escaped his own eyes as stared up into the heavens. Yuna was crying uncontrollably. Her lipstick, eye shadow, blush were all smeared by the crystal tears. They stood like this for five minutes until a loud bell interuppted them both.   
  
  
I guess you better be going now. Tidus backed away from Yuna and gave her a small encouraging smile even though his heart was filled with pain. Yuna wiped her tears away as Tidus placed the silver necklace around her neck. Both of them stepped outside and soon will be going in opposite directions; one to the alter and the other to the excited crowd to watch the matrimony.   
  
  
After giving Tidus a final hug and a passionate kiss, Yuna turned around and walked slowly to the gates of the alter and wondered if they can ever be together again....  
  



	2. Releasing Emotions

The outdoor wedding was truly magical. Enchanted bells rang while white bows were hunged everywhere. The banisters leading to the altar was made of the purest gold and flowers were adorned to make it even a more beautiful sight for the spectators to marvel but Yuna was on the verge of tears again. One of her maid stood at the edge of the stairs fixing some ripples in her dress and handed her a bouquet of yellow and crimson roses.  
  
Oh Yuna, dont you look beautiful..., the maid said as she took out her handkerchief and wiped the small tears at the corner of her eyes.  
  
Yuna whispered a small thanks. She knew she look amazing. Probably looked the nicest ever since when she was around six or seven. But she wasent six or seven no more. She was seventeen and was about to make the biggest mistake of her life if she marries Seymour. Yuna couldn't just back out of it but she also knew she would never be happy if Seymour was her husband.  
  
You should be going now dear..., the maid nudged Yuna's arm as if signaling her to move on.  
  
Yuna felt her knees weaken. She really didn't want to do this but what other choice did she have? Walking slowly up the stairs, Yuna was escorted by Seymour on the opposite side. Seymour walked up to his young soon to be wife and took her right arm gracefully and hooked it under his. Yuna still looking miserable, cocked her head to gaze upon the spectators. They all looked so happy. Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Auron, everyone. Everyone was there. Yuna kept searching rows after rows for Tidus.......and finally....there he was. At the very end of the row stood Tidus with a sorrow expression on his face.  
  
_Tidus...Im sorry, I wish I would have told you how much I love you...and now its too late_ Yuna thought sadly to herself as the tears started to well up again. Finally, the couple reached the altar. The priest stood in front of the soon-to-be wedded. Holding the bible in one hand, he looked upon the audience, giving them a signal to quiet down.  
  
Tidus's heart pounded. _This is it. After this, all hope is lost. He was going to lose the love of his life and never ever get a chance to tell her how much she means to him no more._   
  
The priest went on with the usual speech......  
  
Yuna's face began to turn pale. _Am I really going to do this?_ Clutching the flower tightly across her chest, Yuna closed her eyes.  
  
Yes...I do..., replied Seymour calmly.  
Alright then....and Yuna, do you take Seymour Guado as your husband?, the priest asked.  
  
_Of course not! Why am I doing this? Shouldnt I be following my heart? My heart....  
  
Follow your heart...  
  
My heart is with you Tidus....   
  
I know what to do now.....thank you...Tidus...  
  
_The priest was eagerly waiting for her response but before she could say anything, Tidus ran up to the altar.  
  
, he screamed  
  
Tidus...what are you doing here? Why are you here?!, Seymour roared in frustration.  
  
What is this nonsense...young man, if you have something so speak, speak later. The priest had never seen anyone ruder than this man who had just ran up to the altar and interuppted the wedding.  
  
Yuna....well? We are awaiting your answer?, nudged Seymour.  
  
Yuna's heart frozed. There he was. The lover of her life was right there, staring at her with a painful grimace. Pleading to stop her for making the worst mistake of her life.  
  
, the priest was now getting impatient.  
  
Yuna backed away slowly and pulled away from Seymour's arms.  
  
Yuna...what on earth are you doing?, Seymour's face flushed with anger as he tried to control his temper.  
  
Seymour...I-m....I-m...I-m...sorry...but I cannot marry you. You only marry someone if you truly love that person and......I dont.....love...you..., Yuna choked out as she threw the flowers rudely at Seymour. She ran down from the altar with tears streaming down her cheeks and flunged into Tidus's arms crying her eyes out on his shoulder.  
  
The audience stared at the total disbelief. The priest was shocked of such behavior. Lulu and Rikku started whispering to each other, exchanging confused looks. The rest of crew was too stunned to talk and Seymour was speechless. He just stood there with his eyes opened wide staring at his fiance in the arms of another man.  
Tidus tried to hide his tears and embraced Yuna tighter. It was over. It was finally over. Never will she have to marry Seymour again...she hoped.  
  
Tidus...I couldn't do it. I couldn't marry him if I knew I loved you, Yuna sobbed smearing her eye pinkish eye shadow.  
  
Yuna....please dont say anything....I just wanna hold you like this forever...  
  
Tidus and Yuna stood there holding each other and crying for what seems eternity. They were tears of sadness and joy. Neither of them can describe the harsh, painful, happy emotions running through them. Yuna gave a small smile.  
  
We can finally be together..., she whispered.  
  
I know......., Tidus responded by lifting her chin and giving her the most delicate and passionate kiss while Seymour stared at the hideous scene with the eyes of the vulture filled with rage burning inside of him .


End file.
